Modern wireless telecommunication systems aim to efficient utilization of the available frequency spectrum so as to maximize capacity and throughput. Multiple systems or sub-systems may even be allocated to share a common frequency band which is shared in a dynamic manner between the systems. Recently white spaces or frequency “holes” have become increasingly available for example in TV bands due to the development from analog to digital broadcasting. White space or a frequency “hole” denotes space in the frequency spectrum which is geographically and/or temporarily available for secondary users. On the other hand, black space may refer to a frequency space that is not totally free, but which may be used by a secondary user in some situations. In order to ease the selection of a channel by the secondary user, a database is available. The database comprises information related to the channels. However, even with the aid of the current database, the selection of a channel from the frequency space may result in poor performance for the secondary user. Therefore, an improved solution is needed.